


Une affaire de famille

by Kurea_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff, Incest, Light Angst, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Multi, Puberty, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Smut, Trust
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurea_chan/pseuds/Kurea_chan
Summary: Sabo et Ace ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le vieux papi se ramène avec une petite soeur sortie d'on-ne-sait-où. Ne jurant que par l'autre, il va leur falloir du temps pour accepter cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond - Luffy, c'est ça ? pfff, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une soeur ! - mais quand on est face à une détermination pareille, il vaut mieux tourner sa langue trois fois dans sa bouche avant d'affirmer cela.___Cette fiction traite d'inceste, mais aussi de la gestion de la puberté. Avec le corps qui change, les hormones qui jouent à la bagarre avec ta raison, y a de quoi craindre le pire. Pas de relations non-consentie en vue, j'essaie de traiter le sujet avec autant de pincettes que possible, donc n'hésitez pas à partager vos expériences, ça ne peut que m'enrichir.___Ace / Sabo X Fem Luffy (oui, comme ça, je peux parler du corps des hommes ET de celui des femmes pendant la puberté, même si ça me fait bizarre de changer le sexe de Luffy XD)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. La petite nouvelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, ça parle d'inceste, ouais. Je me suis posée beaucoup de question en créant cette histoire, notamment du point de vue de la morale parce que je n'ai jamais vu un sujet aussi détesté mais secrètement aimé que l'inceste. Je trouve ça phénomènal mais aussi très intéressant dans ce que ça dit de notre société.
> 
> Alors, certes, aucun de mes personnages ne partage le sang de l'autre (je suis restée basée sur les relations de la série de ce point de vue), mais il n'empêche que dans la relation que les personnages vont entretenir, on va dépasser la notion de sang. Est-ce que c'est moral ? Non. Est-ce qu'à 22 piges j'en ai encore quelque chose à foutre ? Non.
> 
> Je me dis que le tag est assez visible donc, si vous êtes encore là malgré cet aveu de ma part, je suppose que :  
1) soit vous êtes un fan de ce genre  
2) soit vous êtes là par curiosité  
3) soit vous vous en battez allégrement les ovaires / couilles et vous êtes là pour le drama
> 
> Dans tous les cas, bienvenue, prenez un siège et tolérez ce bazar incommensurable né de mon esprit fou. Je vais pas vous mentir, j'aime beaucoup les fictions qui parlent d'inceste et il en faut beaucoup plus pour me dégoûter (quand t'as survécu au Marquis de Sade, tu peux tout avaler, sans sous-entendu salace). Donc j'assume mon intérêt pour ce mystère social qui divise tant.
> 
> En vrai, ce qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fiction, c'est que je voulais imaginer à quoi ressemblait une relation qui se construit dès la jeunesse et qui se modifie avec les changements corporels. Mine de rien, je trouve que je n'ai pas assez été prévenue de ce que représentait la puberté quand j'étais jeune. Ao3 étant un site assez connu, je me dis qu'y a au moins une choupinette dans ce bas-monde qui va tomber là-dessus et que ça pourra aider. Évidément, je ne suis pas une professionnelle de la question, mais j'ai envie d'en parler sous le couvert de la fiction et du fantasme.
> 
> Je vous remercie par avance de tout l'intérêt que vous porterez à cette fiction, ça représente beaucoup pour moi, et j'espère que mon style vous plaira.
> 
> Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture !

« C’est quoi, ça ?  
_ Hum… On ne dit pas « ça » pour une personne, tu sais ? C’est pas gentil.  
_ Sabo, Ace. Je vous présente Luffy, votre petite sœur ».

Silence.

Garp portait sur son épaule une petite chose remuante qui ricanait sans prendre conscience de son nouvel environnement. Il essayait de rester neutre mais solennel, histoire que les deux gamins face à lui le prennent au sérieux. Parce que putain oui, il était sérieux.  
Après trente-six secondes et demi de latence, Ace fit un bond jusqu’à se cogner contre la table-basse de l’entrée, dont le contenu se déversa dans le couloir – téléphone fixe, fiche de paie, trousseau de clés, coupons de réduction et surtout, le méga-giant-robot Franky édition limitée. Trop choqué pour rattraper son jouet préféré, Ace fit des bulles sans savon avec la bouche – en tout cas, visuellement, ça ressemblait à ça – puis pointa du doigt la nouvelle venue qui tirait nonchalamment sur la barbe d’un Garp qui s’en contre-foutait.

« Notre QUOI ?!  
_ Petite sœur.  
_ QUOI ?!  
_ Petite sœur.  
_ Tu peux arrêter de répéter ça en boucle, vieux débris ?! Je te demande d’où ça sort !  
_ Techniquement, les enfants naissent par…  
_ Ta gueule, Sabo ! C’est pas ce que j’ai demandé ! Et tu pourrais t’offusquer un peu plus, d’ailleurs ?! J’ai l’impression d’être le seul à trouver la situation chelou !  
_ T’inquiète, Ace, je suis aussi perturbé que toi, répliqua le blond en fixant Luffy comme s’il s’agissait d’une créature venue d’ailleurs. Grand-père… Depuis quand on a une sœur ? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé… »

Garp soupira en repositionnant la petite dans ses bras, pas sûr de savoir comment introduire dans cette famille, déjà disloquée, un nouveau membre tombé du ciel. Puis pour se concentrer, fallait y aller ! Avec ses minuscules mains encore potelées, Luffy essayait désespérément de lui refaire sa pilosité faciale. Quel courageux grand-père qu’il était, ce Garp !

« Mon fils est réapparu après dix ans d’absence, un nourrisson sous le bras, et me l’a confié sans trop d’explications. Il veut que je la garde sous mon toit et que je la protège de son « travail », comme il continue de l’appeler. Je suis aussi perdu que vous, si vous voulez tout savoir.  
_ Mais c’est vraiment ta petite-fille, alors ! Genre, de sang ! comprit Sabo.  
_ Il semblerait. Ce qui ne change pas le fait que je vous considère tous deux comme tel, cela va de soi. Donc si vous pouviez vous occuper d’elle, ça m’arrangerait. Vous êtes une famille maintenant, soyez de fiers grands frères et…  
_ … J’en veux pas, d’elle ».

Un peu outré, Sabo fixa son frère qui s’était mis à bouder, les mains dans les poches. Garp s’était plus ou moins attendu à cette réaction, surtout venant d’Ace.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
_ J’aime pas les morveuse. On n’a pas besoin d’elle.  
_ Il va falloir faire un effort, mon garçon.  
_ Non ! »

Sans plus de justification, Ace tourna les talons et quitta la maison par le jardin, grimpant agilement le mur qui le séparait de la rue. Sabo n’avait pas eu le cœur à le suivre, bien que l’arrivée d’une petite sœur ne l’enchante pas non plus, et savait plus que quiconque que son frère avait parfois besoin d’isolement.

« Sabo… »

Garp paraissait fatigué. Nul doute que sa discussion avec son fils fut plus houleuse qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre.

« Je sais que c’est bouleversant comme situation, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de vous deux. Je dois poursuivre mon imbécile de fils, je me le suis juré. Ne serait-ce que pour le comprendre. À chaque fois que je le vois, c’est en coup de vent et… il y a des choses qu’il ne me dit pas. Donc, tu comprends, je ne peux pas rester souvent à la maison.  
_ Je sais bien… mais là, c’est…  
_ Dadan est sur le coup. Elle vit à trois minutes donc c’est la mieux placée pour cette mission. Je lui ai donné une clé, elle – ou ses hommes – passeront nourrir Luffy et feront un peu de lessive pour vous aider. Ils s’occuperont des courses également.  
_ Arf, alors qu’on avait enfin réussi à la mettre dehors !  
_ Ne dis pas ça, je sais que tu l’apprécie, cette pauvre vieille ».

Sabo essaya de cacher son sourire attendri. Oui, il aimait beaucoup Dadan mais il tenait à son indépendance aussi. Ace allait voir rouge quand il entendrait ça.  
Rha, que c’était petit, comme technique ! Garp savait bien que Sabo était le plus sage des deux, il jouait sur ses émotions ! En même temps, il était sensible à la quête de son grand-père. Retrouver son fils, c’était noble comme aventure. Mais allait-il supporter une enfant pour autant ? Alors que lui et Ace avaient déjà leur équilibre, leurs projets, leurs occupations ? Cela paraissait insurmontable. Cependant, si Dadan était missionnée… c’était peut-être négociable ? Affaire à suivre.  
  
« Bon. Luffy, toi aussi tu dois faire un effort pour être facile à vivre, d’accord ? »

La petite chose gigotante arrêta de tirer la malheureuse barbe pour se concentrer sur le regard lourd de sens qu’on lui envoyait.

« D’accodac, papi !  
_ Bien. Et tant que j’y suis, voici ton grand frère, Sabo ».

Le susnommé grimaça. « Grand frère ». Pour quelqu’un d’autre qu’Ace, c’était bizarre. Il aurait aimé être présenté autrement… Garp faisait trop de forcing.  
Luffy tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s’agissait, comme si elle n’avait pas encore prêté attention au fait qu’ils n’étaient pas que deux dans cette maison – longue à la détente, la petite – et trouva bien vite le chapeau haut-de-forme et la tête blonde qui se cachait dessous.  
Sabo plongea dans les yeux noirs de la petite, attentif à ce qu’il pourrait y lire de pernicieux – il détestait les chipies et certaines filles du quartier lui faisaient redouter le pire en termes d’influence. Pour l’instant, elle avait l’air plus pure qu’une eau de source ; son regard n’était pas particulièrement profond, comme si chacune de ses émotions devait passer par son visage avant de passer par ses yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas la dissimulation.

« Pourquoi c’est pas moi le grand frère ? demanda-t-elle subitement. C’est pas juste. Moi aussi je veux être grand frère ! »

Sabo fit une sorte de duckface qui en disait long sur l’état psychologique de son pauvre cerveau suite à cette interrogation des plus inappropriées. Garp, quant à lui, avait l’air déjà habitué aux questions cons.

« Tu es une fille et tu es la plus jeune, Luffy. Donc tu es la petite sœur, ça tombe sous le sens ».

Qu’il soit obligé d’expliquer une chose si évidente à quelqu’un qui ne comprenait pas l’évidence rendait la scène particulièrement surréaliste. Luffy n’avait pas d’autre argument que « mais j’en ai envie » et Garp tomba bien vite sur un « mais c’est comme ça ». Quand deux idiots parlent, il ne faut pas s’attendre à de la qualité en matière d’argumentation.  
Le débat finit sur un statu quo. Vu qu’ils boudaient tous les deux, Sabo comprit que c’était à lui de relancer la discussion, sous peine de devoir subir un long silence gênant.

« Et… elle a quel âge, sinon ?  
_ J’ai quatre ans ! s’extasia la petite demoiselle. Je suis grande, t’as vu ?!  
_ Ace et moi, on en a sept.  
_ Quoi ?! Tout ça ? Il faut que je vous rattrape vite, alors !  
_ Comme si une crevette comme toi pouvait rattraper quoique ce soit, railla Garp en la posant assisse sur le sol. Peut-être que si tu mangeais plus de légumes, tu pousserais suffisamment pour au moins leur arriver à l’épaule.  
_ Berk. Je veux de la viande pour avoir du muscle, moi !  
_ Je croyais que tu voulais être la plus grande.  
_ Non, je veux être la plus forte ! Je serai petite et forte ! »

Ça lui arracherait la bouche de l’avouer mais Sabo aimait bien la spontanéité et l’assurance de la fillette. Enfin « fillette » n’était pas forcément le terme le plus approprié. Avec ses cheveux courts et ses vêtements unisexes, elle avait un look très androgyne pour une enfant. On était loin des jupes colorées de Nami, une voisine de quartier.

« Bon, je vais aller rendre visite à Dadan pour la prévenir de ce qu’elle aura à faire ici.  
_ Ah parce qu’elle n’est pas encore au courant… ? remarqua Sabo avec un air désabusé.  
_ Elle ne peut rien me refuser donc c’est tout comme ! Bwahahaha ! Si tu pouvais faire visiter la maison à ta sœur, tu serais un ange ! Je m’occupe du repas ce soir, vous faites pas de mouron ! Tant que papi est là, tout va !  
_ Hum, ça reste à voir.  
_ T’as dit un truc, morveux ?  
_ N-non… »

Comme tous les gens de cette famille, Sabo ne savait pas mentir. Luffy rit aux éclats devant son regard fuyant et sa bouche toute tordue. Garp ricana et sortit, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. C’était tout bête mais le petit garçon n’avait pas relevé l’appellation « petite sœur » cette fois-ci. Peut-être que cela présagerait un avenir heureux pour cette fratrie improvisée ?  
Prenant conscience de la tâche qu’on lui avait demandé, Sabo paniqua légèrement en se retrouvant seul avec une inconnue de trois ans sa cadette, qui le fixait avec ces mêmes prunelles onyx remplies de curiosité et de pureté. Bon, il pouvait au moins faire ça avant d’aller chercher Ace. Dix contre un qu’il allait dormir à la belle étoile ce soir pour éviter sa nouvelle sœur.

« Eh bien… Là, c’est l’entrée. Je t’emmène visiter le salon, suis-moi ».

Sans se faire prier, Luffy se redressa fièrement sur ses deux pieds et suivit à petites foulées son référent. Celui-ci eu à peine le temps de lui présenter la pièce que Luffy s’était déjà jeté sur le canapé pour en tester le moelleux – médiocre, vu sa tête déçue – puis sur la télé pour l’allumer sur une chaîne quelconque – documentaire animalier, si quelqu’un se pose la question – puis sur la bibliothèque pour grimper le plus haut possible, puis dans la salle à manger adjacente pour…

« Eh oh ! Arrête de mettre le bazar partout ! interrompit Sabo en la voyant sauter de chaise en chaise.  
_ Mais c’est trop bien ici ! Y a tellement de choses différentes ! Oh la cuisine ! »

Ignorant les injonctions de son aîné, elle se propulsa vers le frigo pour l’ouvrir en grand – attrapant un yaourt au chocolat au passage – avant de grimper sur les poignées des meubles pour se hisser sur le plan de travail, d’où elle put atteindre un paquet de gâteaux. C’était si rapide que Sabo eut à peine le temps de se remettre de son ébahissement. Quel genre de singe était-ce ?  
Ils passèrent une heure entière à visiter les deux pauvres étages de cette baraque tant Luffy se perdait toutes les deux minutes sur des détails à la con. Elle avait ouvert tous les flacons de shampoings de la salle de bain pour en sentir les odeurs, fouillé dans les placards à moitié vide de la chambre de Garp à la recherche d’informations compromettantes, câliné la collection de robots d’Ace – qui allait péter un câble à son retour – et essayé tous les chapeaux de Sabo malgré les invectives de ce dernier. Puis le jardin et la cave, on n’en parlera même pas ! Toutes les pièces y étaient passées et Luffy semblait avoir encore de l’énergie à revendre. Paradoxalement, c’était sa chambre qui l’avait le moins intéressé – sans doute car c’était pour l’heure encore un simple bureau rempli de livres et de bibelots bizarres.  
Sabo était épuisé. Maintenant il en était sûr : jamais il ne pourrait s’occuper de cette pile électrique. Ace avait eu la bonne idée de fuir avant de se retrouver impliqué avec cette furie et il avait bien raison ! Plus qu’une solution : la fuite !

« Bon. Familiarise-toi avec l’endroit. Je dois te laisser, Ace a besoin de moi ».

Fier de sa diversion, Sabo tourna les talons, prêt à partir, mais se retrouva tiré en arrière par son manteau. Luffy ne l’avait pas fait très fort mais cela suffisait à retenir le jeune garçon, qui sentait venir les problèmes.

« Tu ne m’emmènes pas avec toi ?  
_ Euh… C’est-à-dire qu’Ace n’accorde pas sa confiance facilement donc il ne me laissera pas approcher si tu viens.  
_ Je peux me mettre en retrait, si tu veux.  
_ Eh bien… Il est assez inaccessible, tu vois ? Genre, il faut courir beaucoup et grimper haut pour l’atteindre. Même si t’es plutôt agile, tu ne pourras pas suivre et je vais te perdre.  
_ Mais… Je peux essayer ! Tu sais… j’aime pas être seule…  
_ Désolé mais… aujourd’hui, c’est un peu particulier. Il faut… euh… nous laisser du temps ».  
  
Quelque part, ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur d’éconduire quelqu’un qui prenait la peine de lui dévoiler une faille – la solitude, il la connaissait aussi – mais il fallait vraiment qu’il se pose loin de tout ce grabuge pour réfléchir. Et il s’inquiétait réellement pour son frère.

« Avec un peu de chance, si Ace n’est pas trop grognon, on rentrera tous les deux ce soir et on pourra… discuter.  
_ … et si vous ne rentrez pas ?  
_ Alors, faudra faire ta vie de ton côté, je suppose.  
_ Oh non ! Je veux pas ! Je te laisserai pas partir si c’est comme ça ! »

Luffy attrapa le bras du jeune garçon pour le serrer contre elle, s’accrochant à lui comme à sa vie.

« Eh ! Lâche-moi ! Écoute, on n’a pas toujours ce qu’on veut dans la vie !  
_ C’est pas juste ! Je veux pas que tu partes sans moi !  
_ On se connait pas, ne réagis pas comme si je te trahissais ou je-sais-pas-quoi !  
_ Mais on est frère et sœur, non ?! Même si on se connaît pas encore, on est une famille ! »

L’argument prit Sabo de court. Garp avait réussi son bourrage de crâne avec au moins l’un de ses petits-enfants, apparemment. Néanmoins, cela ne solutionnait rien.

« Une famille, ça se construit, Luffy ! On ne l’improvise pas ! contra le garçon en s’efforçant de se défaire de cette curieuse étreinte.  
_ Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va construire si vous fuyez ?! »

Pour une débile, elle avait de bons arguments, tout de même…

« Peut-être qu’on a juste pas envie de construire quelque chose avec toi, voilà tout ! Les gens ne sont pas tous portés sur la famille comme toi !  
_ Mais moi j’ai envie !  
_ Luffy, ça suffit, lâche-moi ! »

Nerveux car comprenant que le désir de la jeune fille était tout à fait légitime contrairement à son avis d’égoïste, Sabo parvint à se dégager avec presque une pointe de regret et s’enfuit en courant en direction du jardin.

« Non, attends-moi ! »

Luffy s’élança à sa poursuite mais ne put rattraper son pas-frère qui bondit tel un chat sur le mur pour sauter dans la rue aussitôt. Il eut tout de même le temps, avant de disparaître, de lui lancer un dernier regard et constata avec un pincement au cœur que la fillette était blessée par son odieux discours. Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes, la moue boudeuse et les poings serrés.  
Il avait honte.

* * *

  
« Ace ? T’es là ? Ace ? C’est moi et je suis seul, réponds-moi !  
_ Ouais, j’suis là… »

Soulagé, Sabo grimpa sur une pile de vieux meubles pour atteindre l’étage supérieur de ce bâtiment désaffecté où ils avaient installé leur base secrète. Vu les débris qui parsemaient le sol, il fallait mieux éviter de tomber n’importe où. Une blessure grave serait si vite arrivée… Clairement, Luffy ne devait pas venir ici.  
Ace était en train d’envoyer une balle de tennis sur le mur et de la rattraper inlassablement, assis contre un tas de journaux plus haut que lui. La scène puait la déprime.

« Comment tu te sens ? essaya Sabo en prenant place sur un vieux fauteuil décrépi.  
_ Bof. Le vieux fait chier avec ses plans foireux. Nous ramener une môme et nous demander de jouer à la nounou, c’est le pire coup qu’il nous ait fait.  
_ … Après, faut le comprendre. Son fils le lui a demandé, il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner.  
_ L’autre n’avait qu’à assumer ses actes ! Il fait un enfant, il s’en occupe !  
_ On est tous les trois dans le même cas de figure, je pense.  
_ Ouais mais toi et moi, c’est pas pareil. T’es mon frère de cœur, ça a toujours été comme ça.  
_ Parce qu’on s’est connu très jeune. Si Luffy était apparue y a deux ou trois ans, peut-être qu’on aurait été… trois. Je veux dire… Trois depuis le début, tu vois ? C’est toujours compliqué de débarquer et de perturber l’ordre établi.  
_ Ah bah ça, pour perturber, elle perturbe ! Puis une gamine, quoi !  
_ Est-ce que c’est le fait que ce soit une fille qui te dérange ? »  
  
Ace parut surpris par la question, suffisamment pour se prendre sa balle dans la tête en oubliant de la rattraper. Il se reconcentra vite malgré son front endoloris.

« Beuh… je… non, pas que… enfin, un peu, je suppose… En même temps, t’as vu les filles du coin ? Elles manipulent à tout va !  
_ Je crois que Nami n’est pas une référence pour toute la gente féminine. Et puis, elle vole pour aider sa sœur et sa mère, je peux pas lui en vouloir à 100%.  
_ Les filles ne se mouillent jamais, elles fuient le danger au lieu de l’affronter. Un petit effort et c’est la fin du monde. J’ai pas de temps à perdre avec elles ».

Sabo ne répondit rien. Il était hanté par le regard attristé de Luffy et se demandait si cette déception la ferait abandonner. Ce serait la solution logique. Vu ce qu’il lui avait balancé à la tronche, il ne serait pas étonné qu’elle le boude et ne l’évite – ce qui était une bonne chose, n’est-ce pas ? Rien à faire, Sabo ne pouvait pas s’ôter l’idée qu’il avait été injuste.  
Ace finit par rompre le silence, coupant le flot de pensées négatives de son frère.

« Je pensais que tu m’aurais tout de suite couru après, je suis surpris que tu aies mis autant de temps à me rejoindre.  
_ J’ai essayé le parc et les côteaux avant de venir tenter ma chance ici, je pensais que tu voulais être à l’air libre. Mais j’avoue que j’ai aussi été retardé par la petite. Papi m’a demandé de lui faire visiter la baraque.  
_ Ah. Et t’as survécu à cette torture ? »

Sans vraiment faire attention, Sabo eut un demi-sourire qui n’échappa pas à son frère.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?  
_ Hum ? Oh, rien d’hilarant mais… elle m’a fait un peu rire. Quand elle parle au vieux, c’est tordant, ils se ressemblent niveau caractère et surtout niveau bêtise. Tu sais pas ce qu’elle a sorti quand il m’a présenté comme son grand frère ?  
_ Dis toujours.  
_ Elle a demandé pourquoi c’était pas elle le grand frère. Elle ne comprenait pas, même quand papi lui expliquait le pourquoi du comment. Ils se sont pris la tête, c’était amusant.  
_ Elle a l’air un peu limitée.  
_ Tu brilles pas par ton intelligence, toi non plus.  
_ Eh ! »

Ace attrapa sa balle de tennis et la lui envoya comme signe de vengeance. Riant aux éclats, Sabo l’esquiva de justesse mais tomba du canapé dans la foulée, s’écrasant au sol comme une tomate trop mûre. Ce fut au tour d’Ace de s’esclaffer et ils commencèrent à se chamailler à propos de qui était le plus bête des deux.  
Passer un tel moment de complicité avec son frère apaisa les remords de Sabo. Peu importait les émotions de Luffy et sa rancune, seul Ace comptait pour lui.

* * *

  
« Bande de petits avortons ! Vous vous croyez malins ?! hurla Garp en leur filant la raclée de leur vie. On vous a attendu toute la nuit, on vous a cherché partout ! Vous imaginez pas le sang-d’encre que je me suis fait à votre sujet ! C’est pas la reconnaissance qui vous étouffe, alors que j’ai toujours subvenu à tous vos besoins ! Bon sang, vous avez des chambres et des lits, qu’est-ce que vous allez dormir dehors, bande de gros débiles ?! »

Sabo et Ace firent profil bas pendant toute la durée de la remontrance. Ils s’étaient endormis dans leur QG et avaient apparemment loupé la « super soirée de bienvenue de Luffy », ce qui ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
Garp était furieux comme jamais. Pourtant, il laissait souvent passer leurs bêtises et se contentait d’une punition pour leur apprendre le respect – le genre de punition pour leur muscler les bras – mais là, c’était autre chose. Les deux fautifs sentaient bien que leur grand-père était particulièrement déçu…  
Du coin de l’œil, Ace remarqua que la petite fille espionnait la scène, cachée dans le coin du mur mais dans le mauvais sens, de telle sorte que tout son corps apparaissait. Ace cligna des yeux en voyant ça avant d’éclater de rire.

« T’es cachée comme Chopper Man ! Me dis pas que tu regardes cette série pour bébé, la morveuse !  
_ J’suis pas un bébé !  
_ Tu regardes Chopper Man, la honte !  
_ Je te signale que tu as reçu l’intégral de la série à Noël dernier, Ace.  
_ Dadan ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

La vieille femme sirotait un thé dans la cuisine, si discrètement qu’aucun des enfants n’avait vu qu’elle était là. Ses deux escla… amis, Dogra et Magra, restaient en retrait, apeurés par la colère de Garp qui fit enfin une pause dans ses menaces pour reprendre son souffle.

« Quand ton grand-père te dit qu’on vous a cherché toute la nuit, il voulait dire que JE vous ai cherché toute la nuit avec les deux ploucs derrière moi pendant que ce vieux débris s’occupait de la gamine à la maison. J’aimerais une augmentation, Garp ! C’peux plus durer comme ça, c’t’affaire !  
_ Si tu faisais bien ton taf, je gonflerais volontiers tes honoraires, ma vieille ».

Les adultes se disputèrent, laissant à Sabo et Ace l’occasion de respirer. Leur grand-père était effrayant quand il était en colère. Cependant, ils remarquèrent bien vite que Luffy les regardait toujours, ne prenant maintenant plus la peine de se cacher comme Chopper Man. Encore une fois, Sabo se perdit dans ce regard pur, où aucune colère ne semblait visible. Peut-être cachait-elle mieux ses émotions qu’ils ne l’avaient pensé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? agressa Ace qui avait bien l’intention de jouer les fortes têtes.  
_ Bah vous deux, répondit-elle comme si la question était particulièrement stupide – ce qui était vrai dans une certaine mesure ».

La réponse ne plut pas à Ace, cela va sans dire.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?!  
_ Non, je suis sérieuse !  
_ Ace, calme-toi. C’est pas le moment…, tempéra Sabo en croisant le regard glacial de Garp.  
_ Je vais pas me laisser faire !  
_ Elle n’a rien fait, laisse tomber. Luffy a l’air très premier degré.  
_ Tss, on n’a pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises, façon. T’as fini de nous engueuler, papi ? »

Garp avait la mâchoire serrée comme jamais. Clairement, Ace ne se rendait pas compte d’à quel point leur vie ne tenait qu’à un fil – contrairement à Sabo qui sentait que la situation était inédite. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Garp ne semblait pas en mesure de dire honnêtement la fond de sa pensée. Les seules fois où il n’arrivait pas à s’exprimer, c’était quand il était émotionnellement dépassé. Sans doute que devoir gérer une querelle de gamins, avec les antécédents de chacun, c’était trop compliqué pour lui.

« Avortons. Vous ne retenez même les leçons de votre propre vie, comment pouvez-vous espérer devenir adulte ? »

Pour le coup, Ace perdit de sa superbe. Il n’aimait pas ne pas comprendre, car vu le niveau de complexité intellectuel de leur grand-père, n’importe laquelle de ses pensées devrait être à sa portée – il est de renommée interplanétaire que les membres de cette famille sont tous un peu tebê. Ne pas comprendre une parole de Garp, c’était très humiliant pour lui, ça le renvoyait à sa condition d’enfant, chose qu’il détestait.

« Me fais pas la leçon, vieil homme ! J’ai jamais rien accepté et c’est pas la première fois qu’on dort dehors ! La vie de cette gamine ne me concerne pas, je découche si je veux !  
_ Tu me déçois, Ace ! Je te pensais plus réfléchis que ça.  
_ Tu me saoule avec ta morale à deux balles. Viens, Sabo, on s’en va ! »

Ace tira la langue à son grand-père et se dirigea vers le couloir, pensant être suivit. C’était sans compter Luffy qui s’était encore une fois enroulée autour du bras de Sabo, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Emmène-moi avec toi, cette fois ! demanda-t-elle. Je veux pas rester seule ici, on s’ennuie ! »  
Son regard était aussi résolu que la veille. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait espéré, elle n’avait pas abandonné l’idée de se lier à eux et semblait partie pour les suivre longtemps. Sabo ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais il ouvrit tout de même la bouche par réflexe, espérant qu’une parole censée ne lui échappe.

« Je… je t’ai dit que tu devrais faire ta vie sans nous si on ne revenait pas hier soir ».

Oh oui, merveilleuse réplique ! Pour peu, il se bafferait. Leçon retenue : ne jamais parler avant de réfléchir. Et bonus délectable : tout le monde était maintenant au courant des horreurs qu’il avait dites à la fillette la veille. Vraiment, il avait tout gagné !  
Une pointe de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la petite fille mais la résolution prit le dessus aussitôt et elle raffermit sa prise sur le bras qu’elle gardait en otage. Elle avait une hargne comme jamais il n’en avait vu !

« Lâche-le tout de suite, toi ! »

Et voilà Ace qui s’y met… Jaloux, il s’était jeté sur elle pour l’arracher à sa prise.

« Lâche mon frère, demi-portion ! T’as pas le droit de le retenir !  
_ Sabo est aussi mon frère ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et toi aussi, d’ailleurs !  
_ Arrête avec ces conneries, on est pas de la même famille !  
_ Garp, tu veux pas intervenir ? soupira Dadan que cette dispute de gosses excédait.  
_ Non ! hurlèrent les trois enfants de concert ».

Ace et Sabo étaient surpris que Luffy ne demande pas l’appui d’une figure autoritaire. Pour le coup, Garp se retrouva bien démuni face à ce rejet. Visiblement, elle voulait régler ça sans son aide… Était-ce une bonne idée ?

« Luffy, tu…  
_ Non ! Ne t’en mêle pas, grand-père ! Ce sont mes frères, c’est à moi de gérer ! Tu vas juste tout rendre compliqué !  
_ On n’est pas tes frères, bon sang ! »

Ace tira un coup sec et envoya bouler la jeune fille avant d’attraper la main de Sabo pour le tirer vers le jardin. Le blond n’en menait pas large, il se sentait particulièrement honteux… encore plus que la veille.  
La volonté de Luffy était palpable, il la ressentait dans tout son corps et c’était douloureux de l’éviter de la sorte et avec tant de violence. D’ailleurs, elle s’était déjà relevée pour les poursuivre, plus motivée que jamais et le regard brûlant de défi.  
  
« Je vais escalader ce mur, moi aussi ! promit-elle. Je vais passer de l’autre côté et je vais vous rattraper !  
_ Cours toujours, répliqua Ace. Retourne pleurer dans les jupons de Dadan.  
_ Je pleure pas ! »

Mais Sabo les vit, ces petites traces humides sur le bord de ses yeux. Elle jouait les fortes mais se faire repousser comme ça avait de quoi bousiller son moral. Il garda cependant l’information pour lui, pas la peine de jeter de l’huile sur le feu avec Ace.  
Ils escaladèrent le mur avec une rapidité déconcertante et patientèrent un instant sur le sommet, intrigués par les pas de Luffy qui ne s’arrêtaient pas. Elle s’élançait rageusement vers le mur et s’agrippa de toutes ses forces aux callosités creusées par l’usure. La détermination brûlait dans son regard, au point que même Ace commença à se sentir mal. Mais lorsque la petite tomba finalement au sol, ses pauvres doigts écorchés au sang n’ayant pas tenu l’ascension, il lança un rire supérieur à l’intention de la petite fille et bondit de l’autre côté du mur pour échapper au regard résolu de Luffy. Sabo, quant à lui, n’avait pas le cœur à rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est d'accord, pour l'instant ça vaaaaa ! En même temps, je vais pas mettre des cochonneries incestueuses alors que mes persos ont entre 4 et 7 ans, on est d'accord x)
> 
> Mais pour que je me perde pas dans leur relation, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la peigne depuis le début, histoire de pas rester sur des approximations et de compter sur ma mémoire de poisson rouge pour m'en souvenir. Mes excuses, donc, si le début vous parait long et chiant. En même temps, je kiffe grave les relations familiales frère/frère donc ça me fait plaisir d'imaginer Ace et Sabo si proches.
> 
> Maintenant, reste plus qu'à intégrer ma choupinette de Luffy à l'équipe. C'est toujours aussi perturbant d'avoir Lu' en fille mais booon ! Je vais m'y habituer ! Façon, dans l'enfance, homme ou femme revient au même contrairement à ce que ce gros débile d'Ace pense dans ce chapitre. Lui en voulez pas, il est un peu concon mais il fait pas exprès ! <3
> 
> Je vous remercie d'avoir tenu le coup jusque-là ! Passez une super journée / soirée / nuit, mes agneaux !
> 
> Biz' !


	2. Franchir le mur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh ! Coucou, les gens ! Ravie de vous retrouver (peut-être pas réciproquement XD) et de vous servir la suite !
> 
> Vu qu'on est encore dans la prime jeunesse de nos trois lascars, il n'y a pour le moment rien de répréhensif dans cette histoire (et là, j'ai une pensée pour tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur cette fic en espérant lire un peu cul gratos sur Sabo, Ace et Luffy - désolée, les gars ! la patience est de mise - et qui se retrouvent avec une random fic fraternelle XD). En même temps, j'adore les chamailleries de gamins dans les fictions, c'est si chou !
> 
> Je vais pas vous assomer plus longtemps avec mon blabla, j'ai tendance à parler dans le vide et à m'éterniser ; c'est pô bien !
> 
> Merci encore de lire cette fic, je suis touchée d'avoir obtenue des kudos et des commentaires rigolos :3
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Elle ne les lâchait pas.

Pour une « fille », Ace devait reconnaître que Luffy avait la niaque. Elle avait beau se faire traiter de tous les noms et être distancée chaque fois qu’elle leur courait après, toujours elle revenait à la charge. Le pire ? Son endurance augmentait drastiquement. Et ça ne faisait que deux mois qu’elle était là !

Garp avait lâché le morceau avec cette histoire. D’abord inquiet pour Luffy, il avait vite compris qu’il en faudrait plus pour démotiver une acharnée pareille. Ace et Sabo n’avaient qu’à bien se tenir. D’ailleurs, il ne se cachait pas pour se foutre de leur gueule à longueur de journée, à coup de ‘eh bah ? toujours poursuivi ?’ ou de ‘vous êtes si peu imposant qu’aucune de vos menaces ne l’atteint’ ou bien de ‘ça se dit mature mais c’est même pas foutu de se poser cinq minutes pour parler’.

Ace grinçait des dents mais Sabo commençait à y prendre du plaisir. Quelque part, c’était grisant de courir à travers la ville en se sachant être l’objectif de quelqu’un. Il était flatté, galvanisé par ces courses-poursuites. Le caractère de leur sœur commençait à vraiment lui plaire. Elle était aussi butée qu’eux, ça leur faisait un point commun – et pas des moindres – malgré toute l’amertume que semblait ressentir Ace.

Heureusement, leur QG était toujours inconnu du bataillon. Quand ils parvenaient à distancer suffisamment leur poursuivante, c’était toujours l’endroit où ils se réfugiaient pour reprendre leur souffle. Plus les jours passaient et plus atteindre ce but devenait difficile, ils allaient devoir élaborer des stratégies de contournement s’ils voulaient garder leur repère secret.

« J’en… reviens… pas…, pesta Ace en s’appuyant sur un mur rongé par l’humidité. Pourquoi elle… abandonne… pas… ?

_ Je pense que… tu connais déjà… la réponse… Elle ne s’en… cache pas…

_ Purée ! »

Avec rage, le brun descendit une bouteille d’eau en trois gorgées avant d’en balancer une à son frère qui l’imita aussitôt. Ce denier sentait que la situation les plongeait tous deux dans l’incertitude. Une partie d’eux était épuisée de ce petit jeu de piste mais une autre commençait à respecter Luffy pour sa force de volonté.

« Faut qu’on passe par le mur du jardin, pas le choix.

_ T’es sérieux, Ace ? C’est un peu injuste, non ?

_ Quand on sort par la porte d’entrée, elle nous course des heures sans s’arrêter. Si on veut l’esquiver, faut emprunter des chemins impraticables. Vu qu’elle est toujours pas foutue de grimper ce mur, c’est notre meilleure chance de prendre de l’avance.

_ On s’est fait disputer par papi la dernière fois… Il n’a pas supporté qu’elle rentre les mains en sang…

_ C’est sa faute, on lui a jamais demandé de nous suivre.

_ Ouais mais…

_ Tu veux t’en débarrasser, oui ou non ? Parce que j’ai pas de meilleure solution, là ».

C’était justement toute la question. Voulait-il s’en débarrasser, de cette petite ? Étonné par ses doutes, il secoua nerveusement la tête. Non, non, non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Luffy était de trop, c’était indéniable. La respecter est une chose, la supporter en est une autre. Il avait déjà son frère, pas besoin de quelqu’un d’autre, même si ça lui gonflait l’orgueil.

« Va pour le mur ».

Ils s’accordèrent encore trois bonnes heures de tranquillité avant de réaliser que l’après-midi approchait de la fin et qu’il était donc temps de rentrer pour dîner. Bon dieu, le dîner ! Encore une guerre en approche ! Luffy mangeait pour cinq et n’hésitait pas à chaparder dans les assiettes des autres, prétextant qu’elle avait besoin de beaucoup d’énergie pour rattraper ses grands frères. Dans ces moments, Ace avait tendance à lui tirer la joue pour l’empêcher de mâcher et reprendre sa portion injustement volée. Sabo, lui, voulait bien la croire. Pour un corps si petit, il fallait utiliser des montagnes d’endurance pour courir environ trois heures non-stop. Quelque part, il se demandait ce qu’elle faisait quand elle les avait perdus de vue. À quoi occupait-elle ses journées quand elle se retrouvait seule ? Pas qu’il s’inquiétait, bien sûr, mais il était curieux.

« Bon… On devrait rentrer, je commence à avoir faim, déclara le blond.

_ Pareil. Prêt à partir en guerre ?

_ Toujours ! Elle ne me volera pas une miette de pain ce soir !

_ Deux contre un, on a toujours l’avantage. Puis elle pique chez papi aussi, elle peut pas être partout en même temps ! Faut qu’on se surveille les uns les autres pour se prévenir en cas de moment d’inattention ! »

Sabo remarqua qu’Ace souriait en clamant leur plan de défense. C’était bête à dire mais… il s’amusait à l’idée de lutter contre Luffy pour la survie de son repas. Manger tous ensemble, c’était quelque chose d’assez bruyant chez eux, bruyant et divertissant à la fois. Même s’il n’aimait toujours pas Luffy, Ace semblait lui vouer une certaine forme d’intérêt – et cela avait sans doute à voir avec le fait qu’elle était au centre de la majorité de leurs conversations.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent du QG pour affronter les rues désertes de la ville. Avec le couché de soleil orangé dans leur dos, leurs ombres s’étiraient devant eux sur plusieurs mètres, leur donnant l’illusion d’être des géants. Ils jouèrent avec cette vision, imaginait un instant pouvoir bouger plus rapidement que leur ombre, jusqu’à arriver au niveau du parc pour enfant. À cette heure, il y avait encore pas mal de monde, même si les familles rentraient progressivement chez elles.

Sabo y reconnu un groupe de filles bien connu du bataillon, celui de Nami, Robin et Vivi, qui semblaient en grande conversation vu leurs sourcils froncés. Encore un plan foireux pour voler du matériel et le revendre au marché noir, peut-être ? Nami était vraiment une demoiselle pleine de ressources…

Les deux frères les saluèrent nonchalamment, à bonne distance pour prévenir tout coup fourré de la rouquine, mais n’obtinrent qu’un faible hochement de tête.

« Elles sont bizarres, aujourd’hui…, remarqua Ace en haussant un sourcil intrigué. C’est rare de voir Robin perdre son petit sourire satisfait.

_ Tu veux qu’on aille leur demander ce qu’il se passe ? J’ai peur que ça nous retombe dessus…

_ Besoin d’un indic’ ? »

Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir qu’Usopp était assis sur une branche, ses lunettes de sniper bien en place sur ses yeux. Il avait l’air sérieux et solennel en fixant le groupe de filles, les bras croisés. Sanji était à côté de lui, jumelles bien en place, avec un sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres. Clairement, ils n’espionnaient pas les filles pour la même raison, ces deux-là.

« Tu sais quelque chose, Usopp ? essaya Sabo sans grande conviction.

_ J’ai des pistes, en tant que détective de renommée interplanétaire, qui me laissent deviner de quelle affaire il s’agit.

_ Dis surtout que tu étais là par hasard la dernière fois qu’elles en ont parlé, répliqua Sanji en se déconcentrant des trois belles fillettes.

_ C’e-c’est faux ! Le merveilleux Usopp est toujours sur le coup !

_ Et donc ? insista Ace. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

_ Hum… Tu aimerais le savoir, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être que dans ma grande bonté – et moyennant finances – je pourrais concéder à te fournir ces informations.

_ Tu dois du fric à Nami chérie, pas vrai ? constata Sanji tandis que son camarade crispait son sourire.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Je suis un professionnel, c’est tout ! Un professionnel, ça ne bosse pas gratos ! Je n’ai jamais vu un… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en constatant le regard particulièrement effrayant d’Ace, qui était apparemment prêt à bondir sur la branche pour lui casser le nez en trois.

Usopp prit peur et se cacha derrière Sanji qui ne put que soupirer.

« T’es encore plus con que la tête d’algue, quand tu t’y mets.

_ Sanji, on se connait depuis longtemps, toi et moi ?

_ Mouais… Deux ans tout au plus…

_ Looongue amitié, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Bah, je…

_ Donc ! Ill faut que tu me protèges de ce fou furieux !

_ Je pige pas ton raisonnement, Usopp.

_ On n’a pas le temps de jouer, grinça Ace. Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le avant qu’on ne perde patience.

_ On pourrait aussi s’en aller parce que tout ça ne nous concerne pas, ajouta Sabo. Ou, au pire, demander directement aux filles.

_ Nous demander quoi ? »

Attirées par ce rassemblement curieux, les demoiselles s’étaient approchées sans se faire repérer. Sanji fut aux anges et descendit immédiatement de l’arbre, sans ressentir la moindre douleur aux jambes malgré la chute. Sacrées cuisses, quand même…

Nami balaya les compliments exagérés sur son caractère délicieux d’un revers de main avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux des garçons, appuyée par le sourire léger de Robin.

« On se demandait juste ce qu’il se passait. Vous aviez l’air sérieuses et Usopp a laissé entendre qu’il y avait vraiment quelque chose d’étrange en ce moment. C’est notre quartier aussi donc ça nous intéresse.

_ Je vois, c’est légitime. Rassurez-vous, ce n’est rien de grave. On est juste un peu… dubitatives.

_ À quel propos ? »

Vivi prit la parole tandis qu’Usopp finissait de descendre de son perchoir, clamant qu’il était plus subtil que Sanji et qu’il prenait son temps afin de ne faire qu’un avec l’arbre, dans le plus grand respect de la nature.

« Depuis quelques temps, y a une furie qui court partout en ville et on se demandait qui c’était.

_ Une… furie ? »

Ace venait de perdre quelques couleurs, sentant venir le coup fourré.

« Oui. Un enfant à peine plus jeune que nous avec un visage toujours très concentré qui sprint à chaque coin de rue en regardant partout.

_ Il ressemble à quoi, c't'enfant… ? essaya à son tour Sabo en se frottant le visage, fatigué.

_ Cheveux courts, noirs, avec un chapeau de paille. Et une cicatrice sous l’œil ».

Évidemment.

« Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?

_ Ce n’est pas un problème en soi, reprit Robin. Disons que nous sommes étonnées de voir ce petit courir chaque jour qui passe à travers la ville en mettant parfois le bazar sur son passage. Il m’a l’air un peu maladroit sur les bords.

_ Le… le bazar… ? répéta Ace avec un sourire si faux et crispé que Sabo pourrait presque en entendre les dents grincer.

_ Avant-hier, il est rentré dans l’étalage de l’épicier et a piqué un bout de jambon.

_ Et y a cinq jours, il a renversé un scooter tranquillement garé à sa place.

_ Y a deux semaines, il s’est retrouvé englué dans le linge d’une ménagère mais a tout de même continué de courir, un soutien-gorge coincé autour de l’oreille.

_ Et je crois qu’il y a aussi eu cette fois où il est rentré chez quelqu’un par la fenêtre pour fouiller la maison ».

Chaque nouvelle anecdote était pour les deux frères l’occasion de pâlir un peu plus. Si Garp apprenait ça, ils étaient foutus. Fou-tus. Lynchés, assassinés, enterrés fissa. Et vu la tête des enfants face à eux, l’affaire devait être sur les lèvres de tout le voisinage. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que la nouvelle n’atteigne les dignes oreilles du vieux.

Comment avouer que ce petit garçon malhabile était en fait leur petite sœur ?

« Euuuh… On doit rentrer, nous. On nous attend pour manger, improvisa Ace avec si peu de crédibilité que même la pure et innocente Vivi comprit qu’il mentait – façon, personne ne sait mentir dans cette famille.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu nous caches ? questionna Nami avec un sourire qui laissait percevoir son avarice.

_ R-rien… On doit vraiment y…

_ Oh ! s’étonna Robin en se déconcentrant des deux mauvais menteurs. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Ce ne serait pas lui, qui court vers nous ? »

Sabo eut une sueur froide en constatant qu’une petite silhouette téméraire fonçait dans leur direction avec la force du désespoir. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour reconnaître l’individu, de même qu’Ace qui tira une tronche mémorable.

Le mystère était résolu quant à ce que faisait Luffy de ses journées une fois qu’elle avait perdue la trace de ses frères : elle les cherchait quand même.

Fichue hargne !

« ACE ! SABO ! hurla la petite fille. Je vous ai trouvé !!!

_ Merde, merde, merde ! »

Sous les yeux médusés du groupe d’enfant, les deux plus grandes racailles du quartier s’enfuirent en courant, poursuivit par une furie beaucoup plus jeune qu’eux.

« Revenez ! »

L’injonction résonna longtemps dans les rues, comme un écho lointain, tandis que le groupe d’amis restait planté comme des piquets face au soleil couchant, une expression à mi-chemin entre la pitié et l’étonnement.

« Ils se… connaissent ? demanda ou constata Usopp.

_ Trop bizarre. Ils savent d’où sort la furie ?

_ Dès que je les choppe, je les cuisine ».

Comme s’ils n’en avaient déjà pas assez d’être poursuivis par Luffy, les deux frères allaient maintenant devoir échapper à tout le quartier pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Fichue morveuse au chapeau de paille !

* * *

La situation n’avançait pas mais Luffy restait confiante. Elle avait de bonnes jambes et un bon souffle, du courage en veux-tu en voilà et, surtout, une chance insolente. Ils pouvaient bien fuir autant qu’ils le voulaient, elle les rattraperait, ces deux zigotos.

Comme tous les matins, elle engloutie son petit-déjeuner à vitesse grand V, sous le regard exaspéré de leur grand-père qui avait dès lors pris la décision de manger en différé pour ne pas subir les assauts de ces voraces qu’il devait appeler « petits-enfants ». Luffy avait un appétit qui faisait peur… Comment une chose aussi chétive pouvait-elle digérer tout ça et rester aussi menue ? C’était sans doute le plus grand mystère de ce corps !

Bref, à nouveau, ils engouffrèrent tous leur repas à s’en étouffer avant que les deux garçons ne bondissent de leur chaise pour foncer loin de la zone de guerre. Armée de sa fougue, Luffy suivit aussitôt en finissant d’avaler sa compote, dont la moitié se renversa par terre. Dadan allait adorer…

Cette fois-ci, les petits décidèrent de passer par le jardin. Changement de stratégie, ils voulaient semer leur poursuivante le plus vite possible ! Technique basse mais efficace, Garp ignorait s’il devait saluer leur ingéniosité ou plaindre leur égoïsme.

Pas effrayée pour un sou, Luffy se jeta à nouveau sur le mur, parée à l’escalade.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que tes petits bras vont te soutenir jusqu’en haut ? se moqua Ace.

_ Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis la plus forte ! Je vais… gnnn… y arriver… gnnn… »

C’était mal parti.

D’humeur sadique, Ace s’assit sur le rebord du mur, la joue tranquillement posée sur son poing tandis qu’il savourait la chute de la petite fille. Elle ne se démoralisa pas et sauta à nouveau sur ce qu’elle imaginait être des points d’appui avant de choir merveilleusement sur le sol telle une fiente de pigeon sur un parebrise. Poésie, élégance, subtilité ? Toujours au rendez-vous !

« Et tu comptes t’éterniser ici ? demanda Sabo en haussant un sourcil désabusé. Je pensais que le but était de s’enfuir le plus rapidement possible.

_ Profite un peu du spectacle, on n’aura pas à courir pendant cent-cinquante ans aujourd’hui ».

Pas très à l’aise avec le concept, Sabo refusa de s’asseoir mais sans toutefois s’en aller. Il se retrouva vite à encourager silencieusement Luffy dans son ascension – hors de question de le dire, et encore moins à Ace ! –, petite Luffy qui, si on y regardait à deux fois, montait de plus en plus haut après chaque chute. Sabo le comprit le premier : ce ne serait qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne prenne le coup de main.

Surprenamment, Ace était de plus en plus silencieux. Les rires moqueurs s’atténuaient avec le temps, le regard railleur devenait concentré, le sourire odieux laissait place à une grimace dubitative… Aussi méchant voulait-il être, il n’arrivait pas à tenir le masque. Surtout pas alors que ces grands yeux noirs le fixaient…

Qu’elle grimpe, qu’elle glisse, qu’elle tombe, Luffy vissait sans cesse ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour lui prouver qu’elle n’abandonnerait pas le défi, comme pour lui prouver sa valeur et qu’elle méritait de les accompagner.

Un regard déterminé qui cachait beaucoup de solitude…

Ace se sentit mal. La situation n’avait plus la même saveur maintenant qu’il s’était perdu dans ce regard. Elle était sérieuse depuis le début et lui s’était allégrement foutu de sa gueule… Quelque chose là-dedans le fit se sentir mal, comme s’il réalisait la portée insultante de son comportement. Cependant, trop orgueilleux pour admettre ses torts, il refusa de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet. À côté de lui, Sabo était tout aussi concentré que lui mais il se dégageaient de sa gestuelle un sentiment de malaise.

Cette Luffy… Pourquoi rendait-elle tout compliqué avec un but pourtant si simple ?

Ace reconnecta avec la réalité quand il la sentit frôler son mollet. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle s’était autant approchée du sommet et retira hâtivement sa jambe par réflexe. Dans la foulée, Luffy perdit l’équilibre et retomba au sol en couinant.

Mais c’est qu’elle était en train d’y arriver !

« Sabo, on décolle !

_Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Pose pas de question ! »

Luffy était déjà en train de remonter, les mains en sang et les genoux écorchés. On aurait dit qu’elle partait en guerre. Ace en avait l’intuition : la prochaine ascension serait la bonne. Ils devaient partir tout de suite !

Il bondit de l’autre côté du mur sans demander son reste, attendant que Sabo en fasse de même. Mais il n’en fit rien.

« Tu fiches quoi, Sabo ? Faut y aller, elle arrive !

_ Je sais. C’est ce que j’attends.

_ Pardon ? »

La petite tête blonde resta résolument penchée vers le côté du mur où Luffy progressait, attentif au moindre de ses gestes, les yeux vissés dans les siens.

« Tu l’as pas remarqué mais ça fait déjà une heure et demi qu’on est là, Ace. Y a des efforts qu’on doit saluer, question d’honneur.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? On va pas… on va pas… C’est ‘Luffy’, je te signale ! Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs !

_ Je partirai pas tant qu’elle aura pas posé sa main sur le rebord ».

Ace jura mais ne contra pas l’argument. Il savait qu’il pouvait partir quand ça lui chantait, que Sabo n’emmènerait pas Luffy dans leur base secrète, quoi qu’il arrive et qu’il pouvait donc s’y réfugier sans soucis, mais… l’aveu de son frère le touchait. C’était une question d’honneur, alors il ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant derrière. C’était ça, une famille.

Luffy s’agrippa comme à sa vie, se sentant approcher du but. Le visage de Sabo était de plus en plus distinguable à mesure qu’elle avançait, malgré la sueur qui perlait devant ses yeux. Elle l’atteindrait coûte que coute. Elle l’atteindrait. Elle le savait.

Sa main gauche, rendue rugueuse par le sang séché qui avait perlé de ses blessures, empoigna dans un ultime élan le rebord du mur, juste au pied de Sabo qui ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Pour une petite chose d’apparence fragile, elle en avait fait des efforts. Ace vit les doigts rouges s’accrocher et ressentit une sorte de fierté sortie de nulle part. Voir cet exploit l’avait… galvanisé.

Épuisée, Luffy perdit momentanément les sensations de son bras et se commença à glisser, sa pauvre main n’arrivant plus à soutenir son poids. Elle s’attendait à une rencontre violente entre son dos et le sol mais Sabo eut la délicatesse de l’attraper au bon moment.

Avec son souffle saccadé, elle n’osa pas prendre la parole mais son regard était suffisamment évocateur sur l’étonnement qu’elle ressentait. Pour une fois, le contact physique ne venait pas d’elle.

Sabo la tira de manière à ce qu’elle s’allonge sur le rebord, craignant une mauvaise chute qui leur coûterait la raclée du siècle. Il était prêt à s’en aller mais le rire bienheureux de la jeune fille le retint encore un instant. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour savourer la brise rafraichissante du matin, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de réaliser sa victoire. Son rire était assez particulier, innocent et sincère, loin des gloussements cristallins et subtils de Robin et Vivi. Un rire si heureux…

« J’ai réussi… J’ai réussi…, répétait-elle comme une litanie. Je suis montée ! J’ai… j’ai trop la classe, t’as vu… ? Si j’ai réussi ça alors je suis sûre de vous rattraper ! Bientôt ! Je vais vous rattraper, je le jure ! »

Il n’aurait pas cru ça possible mais Sabo jurait voir du feu danser dans les prunelles noires de la fillette, comme si elle pouvait être encore plus déterminée que précédemment. Là, c’était clair pour les deux garçons : ils avaient intérêt à courir deux fois plus vite s’ils voulaient lui échapper.

Mais le voulaient-ils seulement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On garde espoir ! La période de détestation ne va pas durer bien longtemps (façon, Sabo est déjà bien entamé) donc la complicité ne va plus tarder. Je garantis rien pour le rythme d'écriture, vu ma détresse scolaire actuelle, mais bon, on ne va pas partir défaitiste !
> 
> J'espère que c'est pas trop ennuyeux pour vous ! J'aime bien m'étendre comme un linge quand il s'agit d'écrire, mais je sais que ça peut vite être chiant, donc j'essaie de garder un style un tant soit peu dynamique (c'est grave dur, je sais que c'est pas mon point fort).
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit !
> 
> Biz' !


End file.
